random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Wiki Bros. Brawl/Movesets
The movesets of all RWBB fighters. 'Normal Fighters' Bowser & Jr. Bowser: * Neutral Special: Fire Breath - Bowser continuously exhales a stream of fire in front of him, which gradually decreases in length over time. * Side Special: Flying Slam - It is a claw swipe that hits enemies farther away, but also causes Bowser to grab onto enemies very close to him and perform a suplex on them. * Down Special: Bowser Bomb - Bowser will slam onto the ground with a butt-stomp, emitting shockwaves and stun any opponents. * Up Special: Whirling Fortress - Bowser retracts into his shell and quickly spins horizontally. * Final Smash: Giga Bowser - A gigantic and very destructive form of Bowser. He doesn't gain any new abilities, but his attacks become have heavily increased in strength. Bowser Jr.: * Neutral Special: Fireball - Breaths fireballs from his mouth to his opponents. * Side Special: Koopa Klaw - It is similar to Bowser's Flying Slam attack, but instead of a suplex, Bowser Jr. bites the opponent. * Down Special: Clown Pound - Bowser Jr. ground pounds his opponents using his personal Koopa Clown Car. * Up Special: Fortress - Practically the same as Bowser's Whirling Fortress. The only thing that's different is aesthetic as Bowser Jr. spins in the opposite direction that his father does. * Final Smash: Shadow Mario - Bowser Jr. transforms into Shadow Mario and wields the Magic Paintbrush. Special Final Smash: Bowser's Domination - Bowser Jr. immediately drop various enemies from the Mario universe, practically plaging all parts of the arena. After the enemies disappear, Bowser becomes gigantic and uses one of his feet to stomp on the arena which covers the entire arena, thus damaging everyone. Activating this Final Smash is a really rare occasion as this only occurs once every 100 times Bowser & Jr. gets a Smash Ball. 'UMG' *''Neutral Special: Just Apply Some to The Stage..'' Opens up a bottle of lotion and some falls on the stage. Does no damage, but can cause opponents to slip, like a banana peel, but more effective. *''Side Special:'' Good Luck Feeling Soothed by THIS! ''Throws The Almighty Rib at an opponent, it shakes them briefly, doing a lot of damage. Can cause splash damage if others are near. *Down Special: ''Trickery FTW: ''You expect a down attack. Nothing happens. You are distracted. UMG punches you. *''Up Special: '''Dr Pepper Leviate ''Opens a shaken can of Dr Pepper, points it upside-down, and rides the soda up. Opponents take damage if they are under it. *''Final Smash: ''''LARRY!'' Impractical Jokers is on TV! Watching it, and laughing histerically, UMG is movtivated. All of his attacks do 3x the damage. His neutral move is replaced with the ability to rapidly punch everything in front of him, doing tons of damage. (UMG takes 150 damage from this from his uncontrollable laughing, but it does a MASSIVE amount of damage.) Note: The damage can NOT kill him. 'Web' When playing as Web, Mountain Dew cans will appear randomly on the stage. Drink these for a speed boost and a rapid-fire Mega Buster. *''Special: Mega Buster ''- Fires his Mega Buster. Can be charged for bigger shots which cause more knockback. *''Side Special: AppleDash'' - Throws a pony. Will either be: **''Rainbow Dash: Flies straight forward. Causes a sonic rainboom if used in mid-air. **Applejack: Walks around stage for five seconds. Will buck anyone who comes near her. *''Down Special: '''Playing With Power' - Picks up a Nintendo handheld system to throw. Works like Peach's down special. *''Up Special: '''Lakitu Cloud' - Rides a lakitu cloud for five seconds. Can throw spinies while using this move. *''Final Smash: '''The Rainbow Blade' - Slices the nearest opponent(s) with his Rainbow Blade, K.O.ing them. If no opponents are nearby, the attack fails. Similar to Meta Knights in SSBB. 'Faves3000/Ver. 4.000/Ver. 5.000' Faves can have more powerful levels unlocked. Ver 4 by playing as Faves for a month total, Ver 5 for playing as him for 2 months total. Only specials and the Final Smash can go to Ver. 4. *TBA 'Moon Snail' *B: Power Swipe. Slashes the foe. Hard. May cause flinching *Up-B:Fly. Sends staraptor to fly him around. *Down-B: Energy Blast. Spits out a ball of energy. *Side-B:Noodles.Shoots a noodle from his mouth. Also slides if dashing. *Final Smash:Elemental cookies. sends the 8 elemental cookies to attack the opponents. 'MissingNo. *Special: Fail Backflip: Does a backflip but lands hard on the ground. Can hit opponents hard, but causes damage to self if it misses. *Up-Special: I Choose You!: Throws a pokeball in the air and releases a Pidgeot that carries him up. It doesn't wear off, but its start-up is slow in return. *Down-Special: Poltergust 3000: Takes out a rare, expensive Poltergust 3000 machine. It pushes away opponents a bit and doesn't do much, but if a fighter breaks it, MissingNo. becomes angry and stronger for a short moment. *Side-Special: 3, 2, 1, Go!: Gets into a Kart from Mario Kart and races across the stage. Despite being fast and strong, it can jump off the stage and easily KO MissingNo. '''Final Smash: Sheer Cold: MissingNo. throws a Pokeball at an opponent. If it hits, Articuno will come out and use Sheer Cold on the opponent. Since Sheer Cold is an OHKO move, the opponent will be knocked off the screen easily. However, the move has a short range. 'WageGannon6' *Special - Buddy Call - Calls in either Wage, Rico, or U.B. to help him out. Wage: 'Wage uses a boxing toy to attack the oppenents. '''Rico: '''Throws a purple ball at the oppenent. '''U.B.: '''Pulls out a paintball gun and shoots it at the oppenent. *Up Special - Some Random Jetpack - Rides some random jetpack. *Down Special - Buddy Swap - Changes the caller, which will control the character that will be called. *Side Special - Hot Rod - Rides a hot rod to charge into opponents. *'Final Smash - I Got Bored so I called in the Grand Piano - A giant piano falls from the sky damaging all of the oppenents except WageGannon6. 'AwesomeCartoonFan01' *Special - I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE - Punches you in the face. Causes some damage. *Up Special - HEY LOOK AN ANVIL ''- Pulls a rope, and an anvil will fall. Or more anvils will fall. It depends. *Down Special - ''LOOK FLYING PENCILS ''- Throws a bunch of pencils at you. And they were sharpened. *Side Special - ''IT'S MALLET TIME MY FRIENDS ''- Gets out a mallet and tires to crush you with it. *Final Smash - 'WELCOME TO MY MIND '''- In some mysterious way, everything in her mind will come onto the stage. It flies around, knocking everything out of its path. 'Mochlum' *Neutral Special -''' Bow and Arrow '- Use a bow and arrow to shoot stuff. *Up Special - '''Wings '- Grows angel wings and flies (and dawns Castiel trenchcoat) *Down Special - Sherlock Fall '''- I fall Sherlock style smashing whoever is under me. *Side Special - '''Sonic Screwdriver - Flashes it, causing the people near me to get shocked. *Final Smash '- Avengers (and Loki) Assemble '- Avengers and Loki do super-twerking-stuff to destroy everything. 'Prof. Wright' *Neutral Special - Science Blast '''- Prof. Wright shoots with his Science Blaster. *Up Special - '''Spring Shoes - Prof. Wright uses spring shoes to bounce up and stomp on anything in his path. *Down Special - Nuclear Attack - Drops a bomb on the course causing a small explosion. *Side Special - Electrical Shock - Prof. Wright zaps the opponents with Electricity. *Final Smash - Compliens Craziness - Prof. Wright summons several Compliens to attack the foe. 'mimitchi33' *Neutral Special: Sparkle Storm '''- Draws a heart with her Wandaler that strikes the foe. *Up Special: '''Mumfie Character - Similar to the PokeBall, a random character from "Magic Adventures of Mumfie" will be summoned. Mumfie will use either a magic wand or a jewel to strike the foe, Scarecrow will either do a scary face to make the foe fall off or turn into Scarecrowella and use the Queen of Light's umbrella to strike the foe, the Black Cat trip the enemy with her tail, Pinkey will fly around the foe to make them dizzy, Whale will shine a light on the foe, Napoleon will ruffle his feathers to paralyze the foe, Eel will spark the foe, Smidgen will drop mail on the foe, Mole will throw cards at the foe, The Pack-Rats will steal the foe's weapon and give it to mimitchi33, the Wellwisher will use his magic to strike the foe, and The Queen of Night will use her thimble to strike the foe. *Down Special: Magical Girl summoning - Similar to the above scenario. A magical girl from either Magical DoReMi, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Studio Pierrot or Toei will come and use an attack from their show to attack the foe *Side Special: Disney Princess Character - Will protect mimitchi33. *Final Smash: Rainbow Jewel Solution '- Preformed with 5 random characters from either the up, down, and side specials- a sparkling pink ray that strikes the foe. 'Ultimate Four To be filled in later 'Flubee Burger' 'Gaben' *Final Smash: The Power of Three - Gaben splits into 3 Gabens. Then they all go wreak havoc among the battlefield. 'Shadow' 'Meap' 'Bosses' They may not be playable, but some bosses do have their own moveset as well, so be careful when you're pit against them! 'Lala Land's Psychic' *''Neutral Special'': Mind Wave - The psychic sends a psychic wave around her. Any opponents near the Mind Wave are stunned for a short time. *''Side Special'': Stick Jab - The psychic takes her walking stick and jabs the nearest opponent with it. *''Down Special'': Stick Slam - The psychic takes her walking stick and hits the ground, sending waves that damage opponents. *''Up Special'': Broom Ride - The psychic gets on her walking stick, turns it into a broom, and flies on it. *''Final Smash'': Magic Mind - A move similar to Mind Wave, but much stronger. 'Lians Noom' B:Super swallow. Inhales enemy. Does not give ability when swallowed, but is an instant kill. Up-B: Brave Bird. Sends out shiny starsptor to use brave bird. Causes a SH**TON more damage than fly, but Lians Noom takes 5 damage. Side-B:Lazah/Lazah dash.Just a much stronger noodle/noodle dash. Down-B:Earthquake. Launches down as a rock, and impacts so hard, an earthquake occurs. Final Smash:TBA. Please add ideas. '0003Sevaf / Insane Sevaf' Sevaf's moveset is basically faves3000's, but stronger. Insane Sevaf's is stronger than normal Sevaf's *TBA 'Giga & Shadow' Giga Bowser: * Neutral Special: Fiery Breath Bomb - Opponents explode like a bomb when in contact with Giga Bowser's breath. * Side Special: Body Slam - Giga Bowser will claw swipe an opponent and perform a body slam on them. * Down Special: Heavy Pounder - Essentially the same as Bowser's Bowser Bomb, but opponents will be set on fire for a while. * Up Special: Spiking Fortress - Essentially the same as Bowser's Whirling Fortress, but his spikes are bigger, thus dealing more damage to opponents. * Final Smash: Ramming Bulldozer - Giga Bowser grows even more gigantic on one side of the arena and rams everything to the other side of the stage. Shadow Mario: * Neutral Special: Paint Ball - Similar to Bowser Jr.'s Fireball, but paint balls emit from his Magic Paintbrush instead. * Side Special: Rainbow Arch - Clutches onto a single opponent and creates several paint lines that stun and damages them. * Down Special: Splatter Patter - A ground pound attack that creates waves of paint that damages anyone in its vicinity. * Up Special: Paint Fountain - Uses the Magic Paintbrush like the F.L.U.D.D. to create a downward paint fountain that damages enemies while lifting Shadow Mario higher. * Final Smash: World of Paint - Drizzles the entire arena with paint, stunning and damaging any opponent who gets in contact with the paint. Special Final Smash: Giga Domination - Shadow Mario immediately splatters the entire arena with paint, covering every last bit of it, thus stunning every opponent for the entire Final Smash. After that, Giga Bowser becomes even more gigantic and uses one of his feet to stomp on the arena three times and squash every opponent in between. Activating this Final Smash is a really rare occasion as this only occurs once every 100 times Giga & Shadow gets a Smash Ball. 'Gothic UMG / Gothic UMG X' Note: These attacks are stronger, advanced versions of UMG's attacks. *''Neutral Special:' Just Apply Some to The Stage and Let it BURRRRN:' Like UMG, lotion is spread on the stage, but it poisons the player, and is flaming hot. '''Gothic UMG X: Peramently posions the player, forcing the player to take 3 damage per second. Burns a hole in the stage that lasts for 15 seconds, after 5 seconds.' *''Side Special: How Could This EVER Be Soothing?: '' Like UMG, The Almighty Rib is thrown. It sticks on to the opponent for 10 seconds, dealing a ton of damage. If others are near, the Rib is cloned, and does the same to them. Gothic UMG X: Does the same, but jumbles controls. *''Down Special:'' Magic Trickery FTW: ''Gothic UMG attacks, while a cloned, invisible Gothic UMG sneaks behind the opponent, and deals heavy punches. '''Gothic UMG X: An invisible clone is created for each opponent. (If there are 3 opponents, 3 clones are made.) They last for 30 seconds, and their brutal punches do 2x damage than Gothic UMG. *''Up Special: Dr Pepper Waterfall: ''Gothic UMG pulls out a can of Dr Pepper, and Sonic appears. He hands it to Sonic, and he runs like hell with it and hands it back. Gothic UMG points it downward, it explodes, blasting him upwards, and trapping opponents in the blast. Gothic UMG X: The Dr Pepper is ice-cold. It freezes any enemy that comes in contact with the blast for 5 seconds. *''Final Smash: There you are, LARRY!: ''A silhouette appears, Larry. He is equipped with razor-sharp Broadway tickets, size 7 shoes that make you faster than Sonic, super-sticky postage stamps, and loans Gothic UMG a car. While Gothic UMG is driving in the car, running enemies over, Larry uses the tickets as nunchucks, chucks the stamps at enemies to slow them down, and does everything really fast with the shoes. Gothic UMG X: All these attacks do 2x damage. Expect many ragequits. 'Final Smash Note: The reason it's a silhouette is because LARRY's face was never revealed, or real, at that matter. All LARRY's attacks are references to when he's mentioned in Impractical Jokers. 'Daisy56 The final boss. Even harder than Gothic UMG X. Daisy56 actually uses two modes while battling: Fighter Mode and God Mode. Fighter Mode is when she's fighting at normal size, and God Mode is when she grows giant and battles from each side of the screen. She has two different movesets for each mode. 'Normal Mode' *''Neutral Special'': '''''Rubber Chainsaw: Daisy56 takes out a Rubber Chainsaw and slashes at an opponent, causing serious damage. *''Side Special'': Teleport Frenzy: Daisy56 starts teleporting into random places really quickly while sending out a massive wave wherever she goes. Any opponents touching this wave is damaged and knocked back. *''Down Special'': Can't Touch This!: Daisy56 becomes invincible for a short time. *''Up Special'': The Random Compels Me!: Daisy56 becomes twice as fast as usual for a short moment (which is bad because she is usually really fast). *''Final Smash'': Shirogane Z: Daisy56 turns into Shirogane Z for a while and becomes super strong. 'God Mode' *''Neutral Special'': God Lazer - Daisy56 sends out a giant lazer from his eyes that takes up 1/3 of the entire screen. *''Side Special'': Swipe - Daisy56 takes her hand and swipes it across the stage, knocking out any opponents she hit. *''Down Special'': Random Flash - Daisy56 sends a giant, blinding light that stuns opponents for a short time. (unavoidable) *''Up Special'': Random Blast: Daisy56 launches a shining beam across the stage the knocks out any opponent that touches with one hit. Lasts 10 seconds. *''Final Smash'': I Have The Power!: Daisy56 transforms into one of the opponents (while still being giant) and uses their moveset for a while. (has nothing to do with He-Man) 'God Daisy56' Similar to Daisy56, God Daisy56 has different modes. Most of God Daisy56's moves are shared from her previous moveset, but some are native to her God form. 'Normal Mode' *''Neutral Special'': Rubber Chainsaw God: A stronger form of Daisy56's "Rubber Chainsaw". *''Side Special'': Teleport Frenzy God: A stronger form of Daisy56's "Teleport Frenzy" (also teleports faster now). *''Down Special'': Random-thon Special: God Daisy56 sends a barrage of Wiki fads to attack the opponents (Meap, Tripods, Gertie, etc.) *''Up Special'': The Admin: God Daisy56 uses her powers as the creator of the wiki to "ban opponents" (KO them instantly). The attack has a short range, however. *''Final Smash'': God Shirogane Z: A stronger form of Daisy56's "Shirogane Z" (strength increase is much higher than normal). 'God Mode' *''Neutral Special'': God Lazer X: A stronger form of Daisy56's "God Lazer". *''Side Special'': I Am Everywhere: God Daisy56 clones mini versions of herself to attack the opponent. *''Down Special'': Random Blast X: Daisy56's "Random Blast" with the same effect, except it also causes damage. *''Up Special'': Teleport Frenzy X: Yes, God Daisy56 in God form teleports too. Someone save us. *''Final Smash'': Final Mode: God Daisy56 (get this) CHANGES INTO FINAL FORM, A FORM STRONGER THAN GOD Mode for a while. It was your fault for challenging her. 'Final Mode' Be afraid. Be very afraid. *''Neutral Special'': Rubber Chainsaw Rain: God Daisy56 makes it rain Rubber Chainsaws. Touching them cause massive damage. *''Side Special'': Random Rush: God Daisy56 rushes across the stage, knocking out anyone who touches her instantly. The player has to jump over her, which is a challenge. *''Down Special'': Shirogane X: God Daisy56 sends mini versions of Daisy56, all as Shirogane Z, to attack the opponent. *''Up Special'': This Is Getting Outrageous: God Daisy56 becomes invisible for a short while. *''Final Smash'': "I won't use my Final Smash during Final Mode. I can't do that to you." - God Daisy56. 'Team Attacks' Team attacks are a feature added in Random Wiki Bros. Brawl. When two players on the same team stand near each other, and press B at the same time, they do a team attack, which can be quite possible. The attack goes to whoever has the least health. 'Web's Team Attacks' *''With Bowser: Super Bowser Bomb:'' Carries bowser up in his Lakitu Cloud, then drops him hard enough to cause shockwaves. *''With Jr.: Magic Buster: Bowser Jr. take out his Magic Paintbrush, and paints over Web's Mega Buster. Now, it randomly alternates between explosive, electric, or freezing shots. *''With UMG:' Gotta Go Fast!:'' Sanic comes out of nowhere, and Web and UMG ride him across the stage, damaging whoever touches him. Basically, a Spin Dash you ride. *''With Web: '''Double Mega Buster':'' Like then one seen in Super Rockman Adventure. Fires a lazer at the opponent. *''With Faves: Double Rainboom all the way across the sky!:'' Web throws Rainbow Dash at the opponent, who flies alongside Faves, causing a Double Rainboom once they hit the opponent. *''With ACF: Pancake Kick:'' ACF smashes the opponent with her mallet, getting them stuck in the ground. Web then kicks the stuck opponent Battletoads-style. *''With Mochlum: My Little Avengers: A pony and an Avenger are randomly assembled to fight for Web and Mochlum. *''With Moon Snail: '''Oodles of Noodles':'' Moon Snail uses his noodles like a lasso, tying up the opponent for 5 seconds and giving Web a few free hits. *''With MissingNo: Corrupted Data:'' Similar to Moon Snail/Web's team attack, only now, the sprites are corrupted. These sprites can randomly teleport and shapeshift, however they also have a 1 in 4 chance of getting stuck in some part of the stage, and a 1 in 10 chance of trying to attack Web/Missingno. *''With Troll Web: Trollestia:'' Web throws Trollestia at the opponent. Does 3x more damage than regular ponies. *''With Flubee Burger: Lunchtime!: Web drinks a can of Mountain Dew and has a bite of the Flubee Burger. Now he has a speed boost and 2x stronger attacks. *''With Gaben: '''Prodigious Programmer Plummet': Web tries to lift Gaben in his lakitu cloud, but the cloud rips from the weight, causing Gaben to fall to the stage. Causes a MAJOR earthquake, and breaks every breakable block onscreen. *''With Meap: '''Shinkuu Lazor': Meap and Web combine their lazor and Mega Buster to perform a Shinkuu Hadouken. 'Moon Snail's Team Attacks' *''With Bowser: '''Flaming Inhale':'' Moon Snail inhale's Bowser's fire, than inhales all nearby opponents, they take damage from inside MS's mouth. *''With Jr.: Paint Kirby:'' If you played KSSU, this is self explainitory. *''With Web: The Spriter's Resources:'' send out sprites after the opponents. *''With Faves: Blaze Spawn Egg:'' Sets a spawn egg that creates a blaze. does heavy damage, but always hurts MS at least once in its screentime. *''With ACF: Hammers, Mallets and Anvils, Oh My!:'' Those 3 objects fall from the sky. *''With Moon Snail: '''The Buffet of Kings: The 2 swallow up every item, person and breakable block in the stage. *''With Missingno.: Frozen Z: ''Missingno and MS use the powers of articuno and zangoose to throw a huge, light blue Z across the stage, freezing anything it touces. Even MS and Missingno, so be careful near it. *''Wioth Prof. Wright: The Showdown: ''Moon and Wright press the "Random battle" button, and they both throw 6 pokeballs containing 12 random pokemon, and they are more powerful than usual. *''With lians noom (Hack only): Shadow inhale:'' Lians noom traps the nearest opponent with shadow chains, and MS swallows the opponent. He can keep the chained opponent in as long as he wants.This is very annoying when you're the only opponent on the stage. *''With Gaben (Hack only): ''Fat Feller: Gaben stuffs MS with bacon, making him as big as gaben, and they both Crush all of the opponents, Snorlax Style. *''With Flubee Burger (Hack only): '''Invincible burgandy: 'MS Swallows the Flubee burger, and becomes invincible for a while, hurting anyone he touches. He spits the burger out after a while. He can't stand the taste. 'Faves3000's Team Attacks' TBA *With Bowser: *With Jr: *With UMG: *With Web: *With Faves: *With Moon Snail: *With MissingNo: *With ACF: *With Mochlum: *With Comp: *With Fluubee: *With Gaben: *With Shadow: *With Meap: *With L.L.L. Psychic: *With Lians Noom: *With Sevaf: *With Giga Bowser: *With Shadow Mario: *With Gothic UMG: *With Troll Web: *With Daisy: *With God Daisy: 'MissingNo's Team Attacks' *With Bowser: '''You're on Fire!': Bowser breathes out a huge steam of fire on MissingNo while he backflips. When MissingNo hits the ground, the damage is doubled due to the fire. *With Jr.: Double Pound: Jr. gets on the Koopa Clown Car while MissingNo flies on his Pidgeot. They both pound on the opponent for serious damage. *With UMG: The Almighty Rib(s)!: UMG fills MissingNo's Poltergeist 3000 with ribs. MissingNo then shoots all of the ribs out of the Poltergeist 3000 with incredible force. *With Web: Mario Kart: Web picks up a handheld console while MissingNo gets on his Kart. Web can control the Kart for massive damage. *With Faves: Uppercut Rainboom: Faves boosts in the air while MissingNo's Pidgeot follows. It uppercuts the opponent. to be filled in later 'UMG's Team Attacks' *With Web: Double Levitation Power: UMG shakes a Dr. Pepper can, and Web shakes a Mountain Dew can. With the combined power, the two levitate up high. If aimed at an opponent, the blast can nearly knock him/her off the stage. Others TBA 'Prof. Wright's Team Attacks' *With MissingNo.: Just a Glitch - Prof. Wright builds a robot, which MissingNo. glitches up. Said robot attacks everyone except Prof. Wright and faves. *With Web: (TBA) *With ACF: The Artistic Side: Prof. Wright and ACF dump paint on EVERYONE'S FACE! *With Faves: Craftin' : Faves uses the Morgan Freeman X and Prof. Wright uses the Science Bow to attack EVERYONE EXCEPT you know. *With Moon: I choose you!: Prof. Wright sends out Magnezone while Moon sends out Zangoose, and I thunderbolt everyone whilst he night slashes. *With BJ: admn plos: prof rite equest adimn to give hi,m POWAH TO DESTROYZ EVR1111111111111111111111 *With Mochlum: IT'S SCIENCE: Prof. Wright and Mochlum use Science for scientific prposes such as BEATING EVERYONE ELSE! Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works!